sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - Black Pearl
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Black Pearl (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: '''Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización She’s my black pearl She’s my black pearl Jidoneun pillyo eobseo nae mami neol garikyeo Gal giri heomnanhaedo ijjeumeseo geureoken motanda Han sido tteoreojyeo ijeobon jeogi eomneunde Jeo meolli supyeongseon kkeute neoui moseubeul bol su itdamyeon Nan docheul ollyeo kkeutkkaji barame nal sitgo oh Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl Siljaehagin haneun geonji hyeonsilgwaneun dongtteoreojin Kkumgwa isang sogeul hemaego inna Sinhwa soge sal geotman gateun oh, naui yeosina Siganeul hechigo neol chajaga Yeongwonhan geotdeureun mideobon jeogi eomneunde Geutorok ganjeolhage na barawatdeon neol dake doendamyeon Nan docheul ollyeo kkeutkkaji barame nal sitgo oh Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl Pokpungi morachineun ajjilhan sunganedo Baetmeoril dollijima hanghaereul meomchujima I jeongdoe geobeul meokgo mulleonal jul aratdamyeon sijakjocha haji anhatda Neoreul gamchwonoheun badaui jangnanen gikkeoi naega matseojunda Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo She’s my black pearl oh- she is my black pearl Nan haneure tteun taeyanggwa daseot gaeui daeyang oh Challanhage bitnaneun geunyeoreul hyanghae Jiteun angae soge nopeun pado wie heuritage bichin my beautiful black pearl (Ho~ Oh~ my beautiful black pearl yeah) Gipeun chimmuk soge seulpeun seonyul wie huimihage deullin my beautiful black pearl (Ho~ hey she’s my beautiful beautiful black pearl) 'Español' Ella es mi perla negra Ella es mi perla negra No necesito un mapa, mi corazón me guía a ti Incluso si el camino en adelante es peligroso, no puedo detenerme ahora No te he olvidado ni siquiera por una simple hora Si tan sólo pudiera verte al final del lejano horizonte Levanto la vela y viajo con el viento hasta el final Poniéndolo a dormir agitando brutalmente la superficie del agua La flor floreció en la oscuridad, la lune se levanto por sobre el océano, el lugar como secreto Mi hermosa perla negra La flor floreció en la oscuridad, la lune se levanto por sobre el océano, el lugar como secreto Mi hermosa perla negra ¿Existes realmente? Te ves lejos a la realidad ¿Estoy vagando entre sueños y el más allá? Mi diosa, pareciera que tú vives en una leyenda Lucharé contra el tiempo y te buscaré Yo nunca he creí en cosas que son para siempre Pero si puedo llegar a ti, a quien sinceramente quería Levanto la vela y viajo con el viento hasta el final Poniéndolo a dormir agitando brutalmente la superficie del agua La flor floreció en la oscuridad, la lune se levanto por sobre el océano, el lugar como secreto Mi hermosa perla negra La flor floreció en la oscuridad, la lune se levanto por sobre el océano, el lugar como secreto Mi hermosa perla negra Incluso en ese riegoso momento cuando la tormenta viene No giro el yate de vuelta, no detengo el viaje Si yo fuera a tener miedo de esto y huir, no podría siquiera haber comenzado Me enfrentaré a los engaños del mar, que te esconde Poniéndolo a dormir agitando brutalmente la superficie del agua Poniéndolo a dormir agitando brutalmente la superficie del agua Poniéndolo a dormir agitando brutalmente la superficie del agua Ella es mi perla negra oh ella es mi perla negra El sol en el cielo y los cinco océanos Hacia ella, que brilla fuertemente En la espesa niebla, en la punta de las altas olas, tu brillas ligeramente, mi hermosa perla negra (Oh oh mi hermosa perla negra sí) En el profundo silencio, en la cima de la triste melodía, ligeramente oigo a mi hermosa perla negra (Ho , oye, ella es mi hermosa, hermosa perla negra) 'Hangul' She’s my black pearl She’s my black pearl 지도는 필요 없어 내 맘이 널 가리켜 갈 길이 험난해도 이쯤에서 그렇겐 못한다 한 시도 떨어져 잊어본 적이 없는데 저 멀리 수평선 끝에 너의 모습을 볼 수 있다면 난 돛을 올려 끝까지 바람에 날 싣고 oh 거칠어진 수면의 요동을 재워 어둠 속에 핀 꽃, 바다 위에 뜬 달, 비밀 같은 그 곳, my beautiful black pearl 어둠 속에 핀 꽃, 바다 위에 뜬 달, 비밀 같은 그 곳, my beautiful black pearl 실재하긴 하는 건지 현실과는 동떨어진 꿈과 이상 속을 헤매고 있나 신화 속에 살 것만 같은 oh, 나의 여신아 시간을 헤치고 널 찾아가 영원한 것들은 믿어본 적이 없는데 그토록 간절하게 나 바라왔던 널 닿게 된다면 난 돛을 올려 끝까지 바람에 날 싣고 oh 거칠어진 수면의 요동을 재워 어둠 속에 핀 꽃, 바다 위에 뜬 달, 비밀 같은 그 곳, my beautiful black pearl 어둠 속에 핀 꽃, 바다 위에 뜬 달, 비밀 같은 그 곳, my beautiful black pearl 폭풍이 몰아치는 아찔한 순간에도 뱃머릴 돌리지마 항해를 멈추지마 이 정도에 겁을 먹고 물러날 줄 알았다면 시작조차 하지 않았다 너를 감춰놓은 바다의 장난엔 기꺼이 내가 맞서준다 거칠어진 수면의 요동을 재워 거칠어진 수면의 요동을 재워 거칠어진 수면의 요동을 재워 She’s my black pearl oh- She is my black pearl 난 하늘에 뜬 태양과 다섯 개의 대양 oh 찬란하게 빛나는 그녀를 향해 짙은 안개 속에 높은 파도 위에 흐릿하게 비친 my beautiful black pearl (ho- oh- my beautiful black pearl yeah) 깊은 침묵 속에 슬픈 선율 위에 희미하게 들린 my beautiful black pearl (ho- hey she’s my beautiful beautiful black pearl) 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop